The Salk Institute maintains a central glassware facility serving all laboratories of the Institute. The facility, which is located in the new East Building, occupies 1,750 sq.ft. The facility contains three washing machines, two sterilizing ovens and two autoclaves. The facility processes approximately 225 loads of glassware a week. Glassware is collected, washed, sterilized and returned to storage locations in the laboratories, where it is available to be shared among investigators in the area. There are 4.5 FTE employees in the facility, 3 of whom are supported by the CCSG, which helps provide a stable base of operation. Costs of operating the facility are recharged to investigators. Cancer Center members receive a discount on recharges for glassware washing, reflecting the contributions to contribution of the CCSG to personnel costs.